The Endless Fire
by blackangel54
Summary: This is a story about a girl named kimi who joins holy. To unfold her dreams. Fuko A women she talked to knows something . What will it take for her to talk chapter2 remaded
1. The Dream

The Endless Fire

Note: I don't own s-cry-ed

I remember a fire that was endless. Smoke from everywhere. I couldn't talk. I was scared I was alone. I was dieing I couldn't breathe. I remember a boy brown hair 6year old carrying a little girl in the fire 2 years younger then that boy. She was trying to see she was trying to live. A blonde teen took a hard long breath. Her name was Kimi Shinko. "What a nightmare?" she gasped "Kimi! Are you okay?". "Yes mother" I saided in a clam voice. It was just a dream. I looked at my clock it was 3:30am I couldn't sleep I didn't want to feel that pain in my dream. I never wanted to feel that pain not ever. . I wanted to stop having that dream. I wanted to stop crying to stop screaming. I wanted to stop but I couldn't I was powerless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is just the beginning of the story you would and that kimi shinko is just a character I made up well read if she makes her journey to find the boy that was in her dream I know this is a little short but next time I will make it bigger on chapter1 okay and I do not repeat do not own scryed got it's


	2. Fuko?

The Endless Fire

Sorry for the first chapter2 I made this re-make for it because I could see that you most people didn't like it. I didn't even like it myself

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fire! I screamed .As I had just awoke from my terrible dream. I couldn't stand it. I kept having that same dream. It was tearing me apart. I have to stop it or it would destroy me. I just have to stop it. I remember in 7th grade that the teacher. Talk to us about reading your dreams. I have to talk to her! Luckily for me I had her address.

The very next day I went to her street and knocked on her door. They was no answer still I couldn't give up. I knocked again but this time harder. I looked at the windows from the side of the door. I could see the front part of her house. Wow mrs.rika has a nice place here. I also think she changed the place from the last time I visited. I waited awhile it Sean like forever. Soon everything turned black and fire rose everywhere they was a boy standing by his expression and his movements I could see he was looking for someone.

I remember him some how. He was in my last dream but at a younger age he saved that little girl. Hey you I scream. Weird it looked like he didn't even heard me. Soon it started to rain but it wasn't water. The fire was still there. I try to us the water to put it out. But it grew bigger and bigger I scream for help the boy acted like he couldn't hear me. I started to cry. Finally I figured out what the rain was it was tears. But what was the source I was about to look up.

At till I felt shaking I opened my eyes and saw a woman with long blonde hair. She was wearing a red dress. She looked like she had just when'd on a date. "Hello who are you? " she questioned. Sorry my name is Kimi Shinko. I was one of mrs.rika's student."Oh then why are you outside in the rain? Come inside " she kindly said. Thank you your very kind. It's raining harden now I whisper as I was looking out the window. I was in deep thought.

I kept trying to think of what just happen there it looked so real. I was there that boy " Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm fuko Como. Oh okay Nice to meet you Fuko Como " Oh call me Fuko" she smiled. Oh okay "So why did you come here she smiled" Soon the place was silent. We could only hear the hard rain pound on the window. Finally I had the bravery to say I came here because I wanted to talk to mrs.rika. "Well it getting late don't you think you should go home now" She standed up and walked to the door. I knew she was keeping something from me. I'm going to find out whatever the cost! I tried to hide my expression while leaving. I walked all the way home in the heavy rain. She could have at least given me an umbrella I pouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi thanks all the people who give this story a chance. If you like to read more or continue than send a review I promise I will continue for you.


End file.
